Stripemist
Stripemist 'is a slender, dark gray she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip. Her tail is long and thin, and she has ocean blue eyes. History In the ''Super Edition Arc ''Stripemist's Journey'' Stripekit is a young kit born to Nightdawn and an unknown tom, born along with Moonkit, her brother. She is seen playing with Moonkit, while her mother sighs. Stripekit asks what's wrong, and asks her where her father is, and when he will visit them. Nightdawn hushes them, as she tells her father was the leader of the clan, called Stubstar, but he was no-one to be found, so Brackenstar, previously Brackenpelt, succeeded her. Stripekit and her brother are amazed, and continue to play mossball. Moonkit tells her that he wants to see their father, and should sneak off. Stripekit shakes her head and suggests they should tell Brackenstar. The two kits race off, but Moonkit bumps into Meadowsight, with her two kits, Flailkit and Sunkit, who squeak wildly. The queen scolds them, as they race of again. The two kits peek inside the leaders' den, and Brackenstar is washing her pelt. She asks why they are here, and they tell her they want to see her father. Brackenstar says she doesn't know where Stubstar disappeared to, but maybe when they're older, they might go. That makes the two kits very excited. A moon later, Brackenstar calls a clan meeting. Moonkit prances out, but Nightdawn scolds him he needs to walk sensibly. Stripekit and Moonkit pad out, and Brackenstar makes them apprentices, naming them Stripepaw and Moonpaw. Violetdapple becomes her mentor, and Thrushflight becomes Moonpaw's mentor. Stripepaw asks eagerly what they are doing today, and she tells her they're exploring the territory. Flailkit and Sunkit burst out of the nursery and congratulate them.She becomes very excited as they patrol through the territory, marking the border. A few moons pass, and Brackenstar calls another meeting. This time, she tells them that she's decided to send a patrol to find Stubstar. A couple of cats yowl in disagreement, and she tells MistClan that she's chosen Nightdawn will lead the patrol, and Stripepaw, Violetdapple, Thrushflight, Moonpaw and Kestrelwing will come. She tells them they will leave at dawn tomorrow. As soon as the meeting is over, the two siblings talk excitedly about going on the journey. Moonpaw says maybe asking when they were kits did work. Thrushflight hushes them, and they settle into the apprentices' den. Stripepaw sleeps with excitement. When Stripepaw wakes up, she nudges Moonpaw excitedly, yowling in his ear that they're going to a journey. The two apprentices bounce out to the fresh-kill pile where there mother, mentors and Kestrelwing is. Nightdawn tells them to eat, and Stripepaw gobbles up a mouse, while Poppyshade gives them traveling herbs to eat. They chatter excitedly, but Kestrelwing warns them that it is going to be a dangerous journey, and they should be careful. The patrol sets off, while Nightdawn orders Stripepaw and Thrushflight to pick up any scent of Stubstar. They smell the former leader's very faint scent, that leads to Twolegplace. They start to walk, and when they reach a Thunderpath, Violetdapple tells that Thunderpaths are what Monsters go on, and Twolegs travel in their bellies. Moonpaw shouts out that's mouse-brained, but Stripepaw hushes him. They cross the Thundepath, and Nightdawn says they should stop for the night. Thrushflight, Kestrelwing and Moonpaw offer to hunt, while the others settle in a large bush. Stripepaw offers to get some moss, and Nightdawn warns her to be careful. Stripepaw finds some moss on a tree, and starts to gather it. While she's doing that, she hears a voice near her. She realizes a kittypet was watching her. She asks what the kittypet is doing here, and it says it's exploring, and asks what she is doing. She tells the kittypet that they're looking for her father. She tells how Stubstar looked lie, what Nightdawn told her, a silver tom with blue eyes. The kittypet says that a cat looking exactly like that was traveling here a few moons ago, and he was heading towards the giant oak forest, with another dark gray cat. Stripepaw thanks the kittypet, and asks if it wants to point the direction out, and it agrees. When Stripepaw comes back, Moonpaw, Kestrelwing and Thrushflight had come back. Moonpaw asks why she had brought a kittypet back, and she tells him that the kittypet knows where their father went. The kittypet introduces herself, that her name is Mallow. She tells the cats what she told Stripepaw, in the giant oak forest with another cat. The patrol wonders who the other cat was, and ask Mallow if Stubstar was looking angry, but the kittypet shakes her head, and tells them he was looking happy. The next day, they start to finish off their journey. They leave at dawn, Mallow also with them. When they reach the oak forest, they smell Stubstar's faint scent, but a bit stronger. Violetdapple thanks Mallow and says she can go now, but the kittypet disagrees and says she'll stay until they find Stubstar. Thrushflight tracks down Stubstar's scent, and it leads to a moor. Near a huge willow tree, they see a silver cat dozing in the sunshine with a dark gray cat. Kestrelwing and the patrol realize that is Stubstar. Stripepaw calls for her father, but he freezes, then flees to a big, red Twoleg den. The patrol chase after Stubstar, and Moonpaw whispers to Stripepaw why their father is running away from them. They catch up to their father, and Violetdapple asks why he left them to join this loner. Stripepaw's eyes glow is dismay as he tells them he wanted to live life on the farm, and asks Nightdawn if their kits are alright. Nightdawn angrily hisses at him, telling that he betrayed the clans, and should never set a paw near them again, but Moonpaw and Stripepaw are eager to see their father. Nightdawn angrily shoos them away, not wanting to talk to her former mate. The five cats start to walk through the Twolegplace, to Mallow's den. She tells the cats she's staying with them, and joining the clan. Kestrelwing warns her that life won't be easy, and she agrees. Pleased with her new friend, Mallow chats with Stripepaw. She sadly wonders why her father ran away to be with another loner. They reach the camp faster then they expected, while Flailkit and Sunkit welcome them back, but she is very unhappy. Violetdapple tells her to rest, and she and Kestrelwing go to report to Brackenstar. She sadly lies in her nest, wanting to see her father again. Stripepaw is seen crouching, leaping for a mouse. Her sadness for her father has eased, but deep down she is still sad. She takes her prey, a squirrel and two mice, to camp, and Brackenstar announces that Flailkit and Sunkit are ready to become apprentices. They are given the apprentice names of Flailpaw and Sunpaw, mentored by Blackshade and Icedrift. Stripepaw remembers when she was first apprenticed, how excited she was. Just when the meeting is over, Brackenstar names Moonpaw and Stripepaw warriors, naming them Moonglide and Stripemist. Stripemist and Moonglide are congratulated, and they watch the camp for their warriors' vigil. Just when dawn approaches, Moonglide hears soft paw steps. The two siblings unsheathe their claws, ready to fight this intruder, but it is Stubstar. He tells his kits that he wants to talk to Brackenstar, and should take him to her. The two warriors take their father in, shocking many cats, especially Nightdawn, who angrily watches him. Brackenstar meows in delight to see Stubstar coming back, and she says she will step down from her position, but many cats disagree, since Stubstar left the clan and betrayed his clanmates. Instead, Brackenstar makes him a warrior, naming him Stubtail. Many moons pass, and Flailpaw, now Flailsong, asks her how are her kits, since they are mates. She says they are due soon, and just then, Stripemist starts to yowl in pain as her kits come. Poppyshade helps her kit, as she has two kit, one ginger and white, one silver with white splotches. Flailsong comes in, and Stripemist tells that she was to call the orange and white one Fallenkit, while her mate suggests Silverkit for the other one. At moonhigh when she is sleeping, she hears a rustle as she sees her father take Fallenkit. She is shocked, and asks why he is taking her kit, and he replies that he is stealing Fallenkit to the farm. Just then, Sagethorn appears, asking what he is doing. Stripemist angrily pins down her father, while Sagethron reports to Brackenstar. The leader banishes the former leader, running away with Fallenkit. Stripemist is shocked, and Brackenstar mews that she can go follow Stubtail that she wants her kit back, and should take a couple of cats with her. The next day, Brackenstar annouces that Stripemist is getting her kit back from her father, and Moonglide, Flailsong, Mallow, now Mallowfall, and Nightdawn volunteer. She tells her mother must have been very tired, and some cat needs to take care of Silverkit, so Moonglide, Mallowfall and Stripemist set off, knowing where to go. The three cats head for the Twolegplace, and pass the oak forest, finding Stubtail and Fallenkit. Stubtail gives them a smug look and says that he knew they'd come looking for the kit, and tells them they're too late. Stripemist asks what does that mean, and Fallenkit bares his teeth as he attacks Stripemist. She is shocked, but can't defend herself, because she doesn't want to hurt her kit. Stubtail tells the cats that he told Fallenkit, now Fallen, the clans never wanted him and Stripemist hated her. Fallenkit pounces on Moonglide, as Stubtail pins her down. She yowls to Mallowfall to tell Brackenstar what happened, but the loner and a couple of apprentice-aged cats leap onto the three cats. Stripemist thinks that these cats will kill them, and no-one will ever know. Fallen's Revenge Coming soon Trivia Interesting Facts * She was inspired by one of Sandy's old OCs, Stripefur. * Stripemist's original warrior name was Stripetail. Mistakes * She's called a brown tabby a lot, especially by Sandy. ** That's because that was Stripefur, her old OC's description. *** Stripefur was a tom though, but she is a she-cat. Character Pixels Stripemist.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Stripemist.apprentkce.png|''Apprentice Version'' Stripemist.warrior.png|''Warrior Version'' Stripemist.queen.png|''Queen Version'' Stripemist.loner.png|''Loner Version'' Stripemist.unknown-residence.png|''Unknown Residence Version'' |} Kin Family '''Mate: Flailsong: Living (As of Stripemist's Journey) Daughter: Silverstripe: Living (As of Stripemist's Journey) Son: Fallen: Living (As of Stripemist's Journey) Mother: Nightdawn: Living (As of Stripemist's Journey) Father: Stubtail: Living (As of Stripemist's Journey) Brother: Moonglide: Status unknown Tree Quotes Coming soon Category:She-Cat Category:MistClan (SJ) Category:Stripemist's Journey characters Category:Sandstone25 Category:Alive Category:Warrior